


The addition - part I

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [9]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: The core is growing.





	The addition - part I

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-08 08:09am to 08:15am

When Yukimura had announced a new member joining the household, Sanada had immediately protested - in private, of course.

"He or she will be a risk, Seiichi. We can't tell who's loyal to you." 

Yukimura had just smiled that angelic smile of his and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry so much, Genichirou. Besides, aside from me - at least normally - knowing what I am doing, someone else from this household requested the presence long before today. Giving us ample time to prepare and for the check-up's. This morning, they were finally completed and we will welcome him tonight."

"At who's request? I was not part of those investigations." 

Seiichi continued to smile, while Yanagi stepped next to the desk they were sitting at.

"Mine."


End file.
